


Fun on the Beach

by WestOrEast



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Breeding, F/F, F/M, Incest, Multi, Sibling Incest, Threesome, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: There's all kinds of ways to relax on a tropical beach. Including three ladies having sex with one guy. What could be more relaxing than that?
Relationships: Ikki (Avatar)/Original Male Chatacter(s), Jinora (Avatar)/Original Character(s), Korra (Avatar)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Fun on the Beach

  
It felt _good_ on the sand. A lot better than it ever had back home. The thought of stripping naked to go be by the open ocean… Korra had heard stories about that sort of thing from the guards at the South Pole training complex, stories about madness and hauntings.  
  
But horror stories were a million miles away for Korra right now. The hot sun felt _wonderful_ , beating down on her skin as she laid back and let herself _relax_. After everything that Korra had gone through (and would be going back through in two days when this mini-vacation ended), taking some time to just not do anything at all was just what she needed.  
  
And Korra wasn’t the other one. She had brought Jinora and Ikki along. Well, it was more like Jinora had brought them along, since she was the one with the sky bison. But the important thing was that Korra was spending some time on a beautiful, remote tropical island beach in an unimportant corner of the Fire Nation, where there was nobody who could have problems that they would need the Avatar’s help with.  
  
And that was a _very_ nice change. The changes in the Earth Kingdom were taking up every minutes of Korra’s day and in just three months since Wu had abdicated, Korra had crossed the entire continent three different times, running from a former Imperial colonel seizing power to a disastrous earthquake and then back to help with an incursion of malicious spirits, with plenty more less important emergencies taking up her time in between.  
  
So right now, with the only choice Korra had to make being if she wanted to go swimming or just keep on laying here was _very_ nice. She sighed in happiness and spread her legs a bit, to get some more sun all over. Sure, she wasn’t going to be getting _much_ of a tan, not like the Air Nomads, but it still felt nice.  
  
Korra heard someone gasping a bit. And she had a good idea of who it was.  
  
Cracking one eye open, Korra looked to the side. Sonam was looking at her, though he wasn’t looking at her _face_. He was staring down in between her legs with red slowly creeping over his face.  
  
Korra grinned, feeling secure in the idea that Sonam wasn’t going to notice her amusement. Really, he should be looking at Ikki, since he was her boyfriend and she had been the one to wear Jinora down into bringing him along as the only guy on the trip. And Ikki was just as naked as Korra was. Though she wasn’t nearly as well-developed as Korra was. (And Korra wasn’t even talking about her breasts and hips with that, as she flexed her thighs to make the muscles there stand out clearly.)  
  
Sonam was a nice enough guy, Korra supposed. She had spent more time with him on the flight over here than she ever had before, though mostly he and Ikki had been spending time with each other. But the saddle on a sky bison just wasn’t that big so Korra had still ended up hearing every word that the two of them had shared.  
  
Sonam was one of those Airbenders who had been born in the Fire Nation. He still had his tropical tan even after almost three years of wandering around the Earth Kingdom and was decently sized for a guy, tending a bit to the slender build that most of the old Air Nomads had. Though if that cock size was standard for the old Air Nomads… Korra tried to think of an amusing innuendo and came up blank.  
  
“Sonam!” Ikki’s high-pitched voice said, sounding delighted and scandalized. “Are you getting hard?”  
  
That got Korra to open her eyes and prop herself up on her elbows. She looked over at Ikki. Ikki was just as naked as Korra and her older sister were, not wearing a single scrap of clothing as she stared at her boyfriend. And sure enough, Sonam had an erection inside of his swim trunks.  
  
Korra fought back a chuckle. She had been sure that the reason that Sonam had chosen to wear a swimsuit in the first place was to try and not get too hard around three beautiful, naked ladies. And just _look_ at how well that was working out for him.  
  
He had a pretty decently sized dick, Korra realized as he stared. It certainly looked kind of tempting, sitting inside of his trunks, forming a decently large tent.  
  
“Oh, that’s disgusting,” Jinora said in a voice that said she was lying.  
  
Korra glanced at her. All she could see behind Jinora’s book was a pair of glittering eyes. When Jinora realized that Korra was looking at her, she looked away, coughing nervously.  
  
“Hehehe,” Ikki chuckled, wiggling closer to Sonam and drawing his eyes away from Korra’s crotch. “What should we do to stop this from being a problem.”  
  
“I’ll, um, go and take care of it,” Sonam said in a rather high-pitched voice as he stood up.  
  
“Like hell you are, mister!” Ikki barked, her hand flashing out and grabbing his wrist. She gave it a firm tug and Sonam ended up on the sand again. “What kind of girlfriend would I be if I ignored how my boyfriend was suffering?”  
  
“And what kind of Avatar would I be,” Korra said, grinning and going along with it. For now, at least. “If I didn’t help someone out in need?”  
  
“And, um,” Jinora said, sounding very embarrassed, “what kind of sister would I be if I didn’t show some interest in my sister’s hobbies.”  
  
“Hey,” Korra said quietly, nudging Jinora and grinning, “thought you were going to go with being an Airbending master and those two still just being acolytes.”  
  
“Oh, you be quiet,” Jinora said, looking away and flushing.  
  
“Come on, let me help with that,” Ikki said, giggling wildly as she tugged Sonam’s shorts down around his ankles. His dick flopped out and Ikki lost her train of thought. “Um, I, um…”  
  
It was rare for Ikki to not have something to say and Korra enjoyed the moment for as long as it lasted, smiling as she watched the young girl stare at her older boyfriend. Then Korra started studying Sonam, seeing what he had to offer.  
  
Now all four of them were naked. Korra let her eyes run over the other three. They were all a _lot_ paler than she was. And they looked good. Still pretty undeveloped, of course. Jinora’s breasts were still so small that she didn’t need a bra even when she was wearing clothes and Ikki was even flatter than she was. But that sort of thing obviously didn’t bother Sonam as he stared at his girlfriend’s naked body. When you came down to it, it didn’t bother Korra, either. She liked pretty much any size of breasts, as Asami would attest to.  
  
“Need some help with that?” Korra asked, kneeling down next to Ikki and putting one arm around her shoulders. “Or have the two of you managed to get up to some fun all on your own already.”  
  
As Korra spoke, she studied Sonam’s face. And it was pretty obvious that she had hit it right on the money, with how his eyes widened. Korra smirked.  
  
“Hey, don’t worry about that,” Korra said with a giggle. “It just means I won’t have to walk you through everything.” She nudged Ikki. “Come on, start us out.”  
  
Ikki glanced up at Sonam. Korra did as well. He looked like he couldn’t quite believe that this was really happening but he didn’t look _opposed_ to it at all.  
  
Ikki reached up and wrapped her hand around her boyfriend’s dick. Korra glanced to the side as Jinora settled in next to Ikki’s other shoulder. Now Sonam was looking down at three naked women, all of them right in front of his dick. Korra wondered how long he was going to last.  
  
Ikki started to pump her hand up and down along her boyfriend’s dick. Korra nodded along, liking what she was seeing. Sonam really did have a nice dick. Korra was getting kind of turned on as she looked at it and wondered what it would feel like inside of her. There were a couple of good options to make that happen, as Korra well knew and she wouldn’t mind getting to live out any of them.  
  
Chuckling, Korra kept on staring, closely watching as she looked at Ikki stroking her boyfriend’s thick, long rod. She was making it look _really_ tempting and Korra licked her lips as she stared. She could feel a certain heat rising up inside of her belly. And she wasn’t the only one. The flush of red on Jinora’s cheeks wasn’t just from embarrassment. Not with how close she was to Sonam’s cock and with that sparkle in her eye.  
  
“Mind if I take over?” Korra asked, intertwining her fingers with Ikki’s.  
  
“No!” Sonam said with an excited squeak. “Please, do!”  
  
Korra laughed as she started to stroke his dick. It felt _nice_ underneath her hand. It had been a long while since Korra had felt a hard rod in her hand and she realized that she had been missing the feeling. She liked it, as she stroked it and used her other hand to fondle his balls, lightly rubbing them back and forth and giving them a light squeeze. Sonam made a nice sound at that and Korra nodded.  
  
“Guess how many guys can say that they’ve gotten a handjob from the Avatar?” Korra asked with a grin on her face. “You’re in a _very_ select club, Sonam.”  
  
“I, um, thank you,” Sonam said, sounding like he wasn’t quite sure how he was supposed to respond to a statement like that. “You’re making me feel good!”  
  
“I can try out too, can’t I?” Jinora asked. “Korra, do you mind switching out with me?”  
  
“Go ahead,” Korra said with a laugh, reaching over Ikki’s head to pat Jinora on the shoulder. “Give him your all.”  
  
Jinora nodded and took a deep breath. Then she started to stroke his dick. She seemed a bit more unsure of what she was doing but Sonam obviously didn’t have any problems with what was happening.  
  
That became clear pretty quickly. He groaned and his hips thrust back and forth. Korra didn’t even have time to realize what was going on when his dick twitched in Jinora’s hand.  
  
The first shot of semen shot out and landed on Ikki’s face. The next few went all over as Jinora squealed and tugged on his cock before remembering to let go. All three of the girls got some semen landing on their faces, thick strands of salty semen covering their features. After a moment, Korra started laughing, patting at her face.  
  
“Well, a bit of warning would have been nice,” Korra said, seeing the mess clinging to her fingers and turning to look at her friends. “But it’s always nice to be appreciated, right girls?”  
  
Ikki nodded, smiling sunnily. Korra thought that she actually looked pretty dang pretty with semen on her face, clinging to her in a pretty erotic way. Jinora just looked shocked, staring straight ahead with wide eyes.  
  
“That’s right,” Korra said, since neither of the kids were going to say anything. She rested her hand on Ikki’s shoulder and then slid it down, groping her flat chest. There was just a _bit_ of softness there, just enough for Korra to rub against. Ikki made a gasping sound and looked up at Korra. Her face was very red and her eyes were very excited. “So, are we done here?” She looked down at Sonam’s crotch. “It seems not.”  
  
All three girls stared down at Sonam’s dick, which was still as hard as a rock. If it had gotten soft after cumming, Korra hadn’t noticed it. She grinned as she stared down at it, idly rubbing away the cum with her free hand. Then she licked her fingers clean, appreciating the taste.  
  
“You can fuck me if you want, Sonam,” Ikki said.  
  
Sonam obviously _did_ want to fuck her. His dick was _really_ damn hard, waving back and forth in the air like this. Korra smiled, even as she felt a need inside of herself to get fucked as well. Would Ikki mind that? Who could say?  
  
“Um, yeah, sure,” Sonam said, shaking his head like he was trying to wake up from a dream. But this was all _very_ real. “Right here?”  
  
“Yeah!” Ikki said, sounding excited as she bounced to her feet, a whirl of sand rising up underneath her as she used her bending to propel herself upright and press herself against her boyfriend. “You two don’t mind, right?”  
  
“Not at _all_ ,” Korra said with a grin. Jinora just shook her head.  
  
Korra noticed that Jinora had one hand in between her legs. Well, who could blame her? Korra was feeling pretty horny herself. Touching her pussy sounded like a really good idea. Or maybe other parts of her body. Or other parts of other people’s body. Jinora did have a very nice air about her, now that Korra could see her naked and exposed.  
  
As Ikki and Sonam got settled, Korra shifted over to Jinora. The younger girl jumped a bit as Korra pressed herself up against her. Especially when Korra shifted her position so that Jinora was in front of Korra, with her head pressing backwards against Korra’s full, firm breasts.  
  
“It’s a nice sight, isn’t it?” Korra asked, resting her hands on Jinora’s thighs. “They look good together.”  
  
“They, um, they fit each other well,” Jinora said, swallowing heavily as she stared at her little sister.  
  
Sonam was sitting down on the hot sand, Ikki wiggling around on top of him, her legs wrapped around his waist. She was constantly giggling and the two of them were kissing as his hands ran over her before going down to her ass and squeezing it. She didn’t have a big ass but Sonam’s hands looked good as he squeezed down on it. Korra nodded in appreciation.  
  
Both Korra and Jinora got a good view of Sonam’s dick as he lifted Ikki up and positioned his dick underneath her pussy. Then she slid down onto his shaft. The sound she let out at that was _really_ hot, a more erotic sound than Korra would ever have expected to hear from Ikki, who she supposed was always going to be a nine-year-old in her head.  
  
It was obvious that this wasn’t the first time the two of them had done this. Ikki started to bounce up and down along Sonam’s dick, making some sweet sounding moaning sounds as she filled herself up. Korra bit her lip, thinking about how long it had been since she had felt anything but her own fingers inside of her. _Way_ too long. Years, even. Even with Asami, they just hadn’t had the time or privacy to have too much fun.  
  
Both of them looked _really_ good as they went at it. Korra bit her lip as she started to run her hands over Jinora’s body, touching and stroking the smaller girl. She felt so _different_ from Asami or Korra herself. So small, soft and fragile. It was a pretty nice feeling, really. Korra liked listening to the small gasps that Jinora made as she got touched and how she wiggled around in front of Korra.  
  
Plus, of course, there was the show going on in front of her. Ikki and Sonam both looked _really_ good as they fucked. Korra could only see Ikki’s rear from this this position, along with Sonam’s limbs and face. But it was still obvious how good of a time they were having with each other.  
  
Korra’s pussy pulsed with the _need_ she was feeling. A nice thick dick sliding deep inside of her was _just_ what she needed right now. It would make her feel so good as it pumped in and out of her. She shivered and slid her hand down to Jinora’s pussy.  
  
That was wet. It was just as wet as Korra was, which was a pretty impressive feat. Jinora stirred, making a gasping sound as Korra firmly pushed her fingers against her entrance.  
  
“K-Korra,” Jinora said weakly, pleasure dripping from her voice. “A-are you really doing this?”  
  
Korra thought it over for a second. Then she nodded, smiling.  
  
“Yeah, I guess I am,” Korra said, laughing a bit. “And it looks like you want this just as much, huh?”  
  
“Well…” Jinora said with a blush, shifting from side to side, “I suppose…”  
  
“Did you and Kai do this sort of thing?” Korra asked as she looked down at Jinora. Her flat, slender body was completely on display and it looked _nice_ to Korra.  
  
“It was always by ourselves,” Jinora said, the blush on her cheeks obviously there even if Korra couldn’t see it. “But… yeah.”  
  
“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Korra agreed, a shiver running through her body. “Fuck, I want what Ikki’s getting.”  
  
“You, you can have it!” Ikki called out. “Just wait, ah, until, oh, we’re done! You’re making me feel so good, Sonam!”  
  
Korra could believe that. It wasn’t just the sounds escaping from Ikki’s mouth. It was also the sounds coming out of her lower pair of lips as well. Ikki was soaking wet and Korra could only imagine how tightly that small body was clinging on down to the cock that she was bouncing along.  
  
As they watched, Korra kept on feeling Jinora up, running her hands over Jinora’s body and seeing how she reacted. And she had the most wonderful of sighs and twitches and moans as she got toyed with. It sent shivers down Korra’s back and almost before she knew it, Korra had two fingers buried inside of Jinora’s pussy and was pumping them in and out of that tight, wet set of folds. Korra’s own pussy was leaking arousal into the sand and her nipples were two stiff points.  
  
Jinora shivered and shuddered and didn’t do a thing to stop Korra. Honestly, Korra would kind of liked it if Jinora had done something back. Korra was feeling _horny_ and really wouldn’t have minded some loving on her end, either.  
  
Before Korra could think of a way to put the question to Jinora, they were both interrupted. A long, wavering cry broke out from Ikki as she shivered and shook. Korra looked down at her small, tight rear and wasn’t at all surprised to see semen dribbling out of her pussy. Man, she had gotten filled _up_ , huh? Korra hoped that she had enjoyed it.  
  
“Okay,” Ikki said, her voice wobbling and a huge, blissful smile on her face as she climbed backwards, flopping off of Sonam, “he’s all yours!”  
  
Korra ran her eyes over Ikki briefly, seeing the young, undeveloped body as Ikki’s flat chest heaved for breath. Then her eyes went down to Ikki’s widely spread legs and the semen that was drooling out between them. Man, she looked hot.  
  
Korra finally looked at Sonam as well. He had a fine, healthy glow to his face and his dick was still nice and hard. Korra nodded in appreciation as she stared at him. He looked _fine_ , someone that Korra would be more than happy to have fuck her. But…  
  
“You want to have a go with him?” Korra asked Jinora, sliding her fingers out of her young friend’s pussy.  
  
“I, um, yes,” Jinora said, sounding kind of embarrassed, very turned on and extremely cute. “I really do.”  
  
“Then go get him,” Korra said, giving Jinora’s rear (only a tad bigger than her sister’s) a pinch.  
  
Jinora kind of wobbled as she went over to Sonam. She looked unsteady but all that meant was that she needed something hard and firm to support herself on.  
  
“Um, hi, Sonam,” Jinora said, sounding unsure of herself. “It’s, um, really nice to meet you like this.”  
  
“Same here, Master Jinora,” Sonam said, sounding like he was still riding a tide of post-orgasm bliss.  
  
“Just… Jinora, when we’re like this,” Jinora said. “And, um…”  
  
“Go on, sis!” Ikki called out from her spot on the hot sand. “Get a taste of that dick!”  
  
“As the Avatar,” Korra called out, “I am completely fine with you fucking your girlfriend’s sister, Sonam!”  
  
That got Ikki cackling and Korra smiled. She could see the blush on Sonam’s face and picture the one on Jinora’s. But they still got close together and started kissing, sinking down to the sand and pressing their bodies together.  
  
Jinora obviously had her own taste in how she liked to be fucked. Korra smiled as she watched Jinora pull away and turn around, presenting her rear to Sonam as she rested on all fours. That put her right in front of Ikki and Korra scolded herself for thinking those perverted (and highly enjoyable) thoughts.  
  
At least right up until Jinora lowered her head and started to lick Ikki out. Korra and Sonam both made choking sounds in the back of their throats as they watched while Ikki just let out a surprised, delighted moan. She didn’t seem to _mind_ what her sister was doing. Not even slightly.  
  
After a minute, Sonam started to fuck Jinora, pumping his hips back and forth. Korra could just imagine how good it felt for her friend to get fucked like this, to feel the shaft sliding in and out of herself as she got screwed and used like this. It sent a shiver down Korra’s spine and she wished that _she_ was the one getting fucked as well, that there was a nice hard dick sliding in and out of her as well.  
  
In time, in time, she’d just have to wait until Sonam was done with Jinora. And hopefully he would still be able to fuck her, even after cumming three times in half an hour.  
  
Korra bit her lip as her fingers pumped in and out of her own pussy, sending _wonderful_ tingles all through her as she masturbated. Those three looked _amazing_ right now. Ikki and Jinora were both so small and delicate and, of course, there was the forbidden thrill of incest as she watched Jinora lick the cum out of her younger sister.  
  
Ikki was enjoying what was going on, Korra could tell. The look of rapture on her face as she played with her flat chest and stiff nipples with one hand while holding her sister’s head down between her legs with the other was something that was just too fine for words. Korra shivered and panted as she watched the three of them, feeling quite certain that she’d feel just fine replacing either of the sisters.  
  
“Come on, Sonam,” Korra called out. “Jinora’s tough. She can take some _real_ fucking.”  
  
“Yes,” Jinora said, pulling her head away from her sister’s creamy cunt, “fuck me as hard as you want, Sonam. Don’t hold back.”  
  
“Well, if you think you can handle it,” Sonam said with a heavy sigh, “then I’m going to give it to you.”  
  
Then he started to _really_ fuck Jinora. It was _amazing_. Korra watched and kept on masturbating as Sonam slammed into Jinora again and again, making the small girl rock forward as the dick speared deep inside of her. Korra could remember how big Sonam’s dick had been in her hand and compared to how small Jinora was in every physical way? Oh, she had to be feeling _stretched_ from getting fucked and screwed like that. How _amazingly_ wonderful.  
  
Ikki was moaning as her older sister ate her out, Jinora’s hands clutching her thighs and holding her in place as the three of them wiggled and moaned on the hot sand. Ikki’s head was throw backwards and the sounds she was making were sweet beyond belief. Korra toyed with the idea of going over there and having Ikki do what her sister was doing to her. The urge passed, after a while at least. Korra was feeling so good that she didn’t want to stop even for the short amount of time it would take to rest her pussy against Ikki’s lips.  
  
Instead, she just stared and watched and groped one full, heavy breast as she plunged three fingers in and out of her pussy with just as much force and just as fast as Sonam was going. And if it was making Korra feel this good, then Jinora, with an _actual_ dick moving in and out of her, had to be feeling even better.  
  
“Please, sis,” Ikki moaned, throwing her head back and moaning, “you’re, you’re making me feel great!” She shifted around. “Please, keep going! I’m, I’m…”  
  
Ikki didn’t say what she was going to do but she didn’t _need_ to say what it was. It was obvious that she was going to cum. Korra shivered as she rephrased that in her head to be even hotter. Little Ikki was going to orgasm because her older sister was licking her semen-filled cunt as her boyfriend screwed her from behind.  
  
Korra had a small orgasm and shivered as she clamped down around her fingers. Oh, this was good, this was so _fucking_ good and she didn’t want to stop. She needed to keep on going, to keep on feeling the pleasure building up inside of her. And the best possible way for that to happen was if she got screwed by a nice, thick dick.  
  
Sonam was really hammering in and out of Jinora’s pussy now. Korra could see how firmly he was griping onto Jinora’s butt, how his fingers were digging into it. She bet it felt good for both of them, but that he would be pretty surprised when the time came to feel Korra’s rear up. Korra worked out a _lot_ and the results were really obvious, especially when she was naked.  
  
“Come on, come on,” Sonam said, looking down at the incestual lesbians he was fucking, “you’re so _tight_ around me, Jinora.”  
  
“Gonna cum,” Jinora moaned in agreement as she lifted her head up. “Just keep fucking me and I’m going to-!”  
  
Jinora didn’t get to finish what she was saying. Ikki had pulled her head back down to her pussy and made sure that she kept on eating her little sister out. It was obvious that Ikki was just as close to the edge as everyone else and didn’t want to waste a single second on anything else.  
  
Korra watched intently, her blue eyes wide open as she saw all three of them cum at almost the same time. Ikki moaned at a high enough pitch that glass would have shattered as she dug her hands into her sister’s dark hair, keeping Jinora’s face pressed against her pussy. Sonam groaned as he thrust his hips forward with enough force to make both Jinora and Ikki jolt forward. Then he kept himself buried inside of Jinora’s tight folds, surely pumping a _huge_ amount of cum inside of her.  
  
And Jinora, caught in between the two of them, was having a great time as well, shivering and shaking. When she was finally let go, Jinora collapsed onto the ground, her chest heaving as she fought for breath, her limbs twitching and shaking.  
  
Korra _had_ to get a better view of this. She rose to her feet, ignoring how her legs were twitching and the heat and need inside of her own core. She walked towards the trio and knelt down behind Jinora.  
  
She got a _great_ view of Jinora’s pussy, how wet and spread apart it was, leaking semen. Korra swallowed, even as her tongue snaked out to lick at her lips. What a _beautiful_ sight. Seriously, that was just amazing. No wonder Jinora had eaten out her sister if Ikki had looked like this after Sonam was done with her.  
  
And would Korra look just the same once she had ridden him? She sure hoped so. Korra looked at Sonam and smiled widely. He looked up at her and swallowed. But his eyes were also wandering all over Korra’s naked body and his dick was hardening inside of his pants, so it obviously wasn’t going to be a problem. Korra licked her lips as she felt the _need_ inside of her. No, this wasn’t going to be a problem at all.  
  
“How about it, stud?” Korra asked, running her hands along her body. “Ready to go three for three?”  
  
“Oh, please do,” Ikki said excitedly. “Watching you fuck the _Avatar_ would be so hot!”  
  
“I suppose I can,” Sonam said, looking over Korra’s body again and starting to smile. “I think I could do a pretty good job of it.”  
  
“Oh, I bet you could,” Korra said in agreement. “Now, let’s talk less and fuck more.”  
  
Sonam laughed at that and stood up, hugging Korra and going in for a kiss. Korra kissed him right back, pressing her body against his. She was a _bit_ taller, by less than an inch and a lot broader across the shoulders. And, of course, she had the muscles to snap him in two like a rotten twig. For all of that, Korra still felt pretty weak and horny when she kissed him and felt his hands moving around her body.  
  
Of course, Sonam was obviously feeling pretty weak as well, with how he was gasping and panting and his shoulders were shaking. It was like he had done a _whole_ lot of fucking really recently without any chance to catch his breath in between.  
  
But his dick was still as hard as a rock as it rubbed against Korra’s belly, so there obviously weren’t going to be any serious problems. Korra wrapped one hand around it and pumped her hand up and down, liking the feel of it as she felt the length and girth. Oh, this would feel _great_ inside of her pussy.  
  
Korra gradually sank downwards, taking Sonam with her. Pretty soon, she ended up flat on her back, legs widely spread and with Sonam doing his best to loom over her. Korra played with her breasts, pressing them together and winking up at Sonam.  
  
“You look so _hot_ , Korra,” Sonam said with a shake of his head.  
  
“I _feel_ hot,” Korra replied. “Slide inside of me and you’ll find out just how hot I am.”  
  
Sonam nodded and pressed his dick against Korra’s entrance. She shivered at the wonderful sensations, grinding back and forth a bit, feeling the pleasure building up inside of her as she did so. Oh, she was getting _horny_ and she knew that arousal was leaking out of her pussy and running down around the tip of his dick.  
  
Jinora and Ikki had recovered from their orgasms and were watching the two of them. Korra waved at them and smiled, getting some smiles back. She wouldn’t mind at _all_ if the two of them decided to get in on the fun.  
  
Sonam derailed her train of thought as he slid inside of her. Korra _moaned_ , clutching the sand underneath her as she felt the shaft going deeper and deeper inside of her. Oh _fuck_ , this felt good! She gasped, panting for air as she felt the hot, thick rod spearing deeper and deeper inside of her, filling her up as she got to feel so _very_ good.  
  
“Oh yes,” Korra moaned. “Oh yes, I need this, I need you to fuck me so _bad_.”  
  
“Fucking the Avatar,” Sonam said, shaking his head. “Even if I told people, they wouldn’t believe me.”  
  
“So don’t tell anyone and just enjoy this,” Korra said with a moan as she felt the shaft pumping in and out of her and making her entire body shake as she got screwed. “I know I am.”  
  
“I can tell,” Sonam said. “You’re _wet_. Really wet.”  
  
“Well, she was born in the Water Tribe,” Jinora said with a giggle as she crawled over to the two of them.  
  
Korra liked how both Jinora and Ikki looked on their hands and knees, especially from this angle, where she could see their flat chests and cute faces. She smiled at them. Then she moaned as they wrapped their mouths around her nipples.  
  
That felt _really_ good and Korra squirmed around, feeling the two of them starting to suck on her large breasts. Korra instantly felt more turned on, as the arousal started to _really_ leak out of her as she felt their lips and tongues working at her nipples.  
  
“Oh, girls,” Korra moaned, her back actually lifting off of the hot sand for a moment before coming back down. “That’s, please, don’t stop, any of you!”  
  
“I don’t think I _can_ stop,” Sonam said with a grunt as he kept on pumping in and out of Korra, making her feel _wonderful_ as she felt his dick fucking her, opening her up, making her feel like she was on top of the world as she got used. “You’re _amazing_ , Korra.” He looked down at the three girls putting on a show in front of him. “You’re _all_ amazing.”  
  
“And we aren’t going to be stopping anytime soon,” Jinora said with an embarrassed giggle. “So keep on going and make us feel _great_ , okay?”  
  
Sonam nodded and kept on fucking them. Korra shivered, feeling wonderful as he thrust in and out of her. She could feel her orgasm rising up inside of her, getting closer and closer to the surface with very second, thrust and lick. She moaned and lifted her arms, resting them on the backs of Jinora and Ikki. And resting her hands on their butts.  
  
It felt nice to squeeze those small, firm asses, feeling them up. They obviously liked it as well, making some lustful sounds around the nipples in their mouths. Korra shivered and let them keep on working. And kept on groping them, because who knew when a chance like this was going to come again?  
  
And all the while, Korra was still getting fucked, Sonam rocking back and forth and sending his dick slamming _deep_ inside of her, filling her up and making Korra moan again and again as she got fucked and stimulated. It felt so fucking good and Korra was panting with lust as she felt the pleasure building up inside of her. This was going to be a _good_ orgasm, she could tell.  
  
Korra had never had sex with more than one other person before but she was _really_ liking getting to have this sort of fun with three others. She shivered as she kept on getting screwed, feeling the shaft pumping in and out of her and the sisters tending to her nipples, running their hands over the rest of her body as well.  
  
Korra had a _great_ orgasm. She tensed up and moaned, deep in her throat as she came. It felt _amazing_. It felt wonderful. She shivered and twitched, clamping down _tightly_ around Sonam’s shaft as she came. She could barely breathe, she was feeling so good. She twisted around on the sand, feeling the thrumming of pleasure inside of her, battering at her mind as she twisted around, feeling the wonderful sensations inside of her.  
  
And Sonam kept on fucking her, pounding into her. He was panting like a elf-dog as he did so, slamming _deep_ inside of her with every thrust and sending a lightning bolt of pleasure straight from Korra’s pussy to her brain, where it exploded and made it hard to think. And he kept _on_ doing that, again and again. He didn’t stop, didn’t slow down and just kept on fucking her, making Korra feel _amazing_ as she got fucked.  
  
It was a bit too hard to form proper words right now. The most that Korra could really do was lustfully moan as she got screwed. And that really was enough. She shivered and squeezed down on the two tight butts underneath her hands, feeling a bit of fat and not much more muscle shifting around underneath her hands.  
  
“Is she doing a good job?” Ikki asked. “You’re having a good time fucking her, right?”  
  
“I’m having a great time,” Sonam grunted as he pumped in and out of her. “She’s _tight_ , you wouldn’t believe how tight and wet she is.”  
  
“As tight as me?” Ikki asked.  
  
“Nobody’s as tight as you, sweety,” Sonam said, love infusing his voice. “But she’s tight because she’s trying to be tight, not just because she’s so tiny.”  
  
Korra didn’t really have anything to say right now. She was just feeling _way_ too good to make any kind of commentary whatsoever. She just needed to keep on getting fucked, to keep on feeling this shaft sliding in and out of her, stretching her open, making her feel _good_.  
  
And Korra was feeling _very_ good indeed. She moaned as she felt the pleasure building up and up inside of her, getting closer and closer to the surface _again_. It was really rare for Korra to manage to cum twice in a row, but if anything could make that happen, then this wild afternoon would be the ticket.  
  
Panting, Korra stared up at Sonam. He was looking like he was having the time of his life as he plunged in and out of Korra’s pussy, repeatedly humping against her, fucking her, making her feel like she was on top of the world as she got screwed. And Jinora and Ikki were making her feel wonderful as well, their lips taking such good care of Korra and making sure that the pleasure inside of her was going to rise to a _peak_ , any minute now.  
  
And so Korra came again, gurgling out an orgasm as her brain shut down and refused to form the proper words to actually let the others know how good she was feeling. From how tight she got around them, though, it was a safe bet that they got the message anyways.  
  
“Oh fuck,” Sonam grunted as he sped up, pounding in and out of Korra, “she’s cumming again!” He looked down at her, his eyes big and wild as he looked at her full, twitching body. “And I’m not going to be able to hold off for much longer, either.”  
  
“Do it,” Ikki said happily. “Fill her up, pump just as much cum inside of her as you did for the two of us!”  
  
“That’s right, Sonam,” Jinora said with a wide smile as she stroked Korra’s nipple with her fingers. “Stuff the Avatar’s womb with your semen and let her get filled up.”  
  
Korra shivered. She found that hot as hell and it wasn’t even directed at her. For Sonam-  
  
It had a great effect on Sonam. He started to _really_ speed up, pumping in and out of Korra at a desperate pace. Incoherent moans spilled from Korra’s lips as she got fucked, feeling the thick shaft piercing deep inside of her and stimulating her. It wasn’t going to make her cum but it was making her feel _very_ good. And that was all that was really needed, wasn’t it? Just the perfect cap to all of this.  
  
Then Sonam _really_ thrust inside of her. His dick speared deep inside of her, as deep as it could possibly go. Korra moaned, her blue eyes rolling up in her head at the sudden burst of sensation from feeling his dick hit the top of her pussy like that. And Sonam didn’t pull out of her to keep on thrusting back and forth. Korra knew what _that_ meant. It could only mean one possible thing. He was going to cum. She was going to get to feel that hot seed get pumped deep inside of her and make her feel _wonderful_ as she got covered in it. How absolutely _wonderful_.  
  
Korra gasped as she felt Sonam shooting his seed deep inside of her. There was still so _much_ , even after everything that he had done. Korra moaned, closing her eyes as she felt the bliss running through every inch of her body. This was _amazing_. She couldn’t put into words how much she loved what she was feeling. This was great, it was the best thing possible and she wanted _so_ much more of it.  
  
Shot after shot of semen landed inside of Korra’s pussy, covering her insides with thick, sticky cum. Every shot sent another wave of lust through Korra’s body and she moaned as she felt herself getting so very turned on by all of this.  
  
So turned on that she came. Korra had the best orgasm she had managed in a long, _long_ time, squeezing down tightly around Sonam’s dick as she felt the lust run screaming through her body, leaving her nerves raw and sensitive afterwards.  
  
“Go-good, it’s so good,” Korra moaned a she felt the arousal tingling in every part of her body. “Fuck me, it’s so good!”  
  
“Thank, but I’m going to have to pass on that,” Sonam said, panting heavily. “I am fucking wiped _out_.”  
  
Korra laughed at that, looking up at him. Yeah, he _did_ look pretty tired. But also really happy.  
  
Korra was feeling pretty dang fine herself. The pleasure that had spread through her body was still tingling in every corner of her frame. She rested a hand on her belly, rubbing it back and forth against her well-defined abs.  
  
Sonam hadn’t been wearing a condom for any of the three and that was the only worthwhile birth control method that Korra had ever heard of. So that meant now that, well, who knew what was going to be happening in the future? There might be bulging bellies on display for _everyone_. If so, well, then that was going to be something that was going to happen. Korra didn’t feel _any_ regrets over it.  
  
Oh man, had she ever needed something like this.


End file.
